Hatred Star
by Domenico
Summary: A young girl named Ayumi Obana, along with her crew of friends have just arrived at Juuban High. Ayumi is dying to get revenge on the white moon princess, and as Sailor Hoshi from Kinmoku, she'll do anything, to get him back!
1. Chapter 1

A young brunette girl stood outside of the Tsukino residence. The midnight sky held billions of twinkling constellations. The wind blew harshly, blowing the girls blue and yellow sailor fuku. Her eyes were closed. "I'll never forgive you." She said in a harsh whisper.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "You took the one thing that was most precious to me." She clenched her fists. "You think your so amazing, the way your prance around, the way you believe that you can save everyone with your damned 'Ginzuishou', and your 'pure no 'kokoro'." She opened her eyes. They were like shimmering sapphires.  
She walked over to the door of the Tsukino's house. She grabbed the doorknob, and gently turned it. It wouldn't move. "Damn." She cursed. She let go of the doorknob, and placed her right palm over it.

"Sol Flare!" She whispered. A bright yellow flame flowed out of her hands. The bronze began to melt, and the doorknob fell off.

"Bingo" She gave an evil smirk. She gingerly opened the door, and walked into the dark entryway. "I can't see a damn thing!" she though. She then took her left hand, and swiped it over her tiara. A small dim blue light shone out of her tiara. It was bright enough to see, but, dim enough to not be noticed by the sleeping residents.

The girl tiptoed up the stairs, and came to a door with a painted bunny sign hanging on the door. 'Bunny's Room.' Her eyes began to twinkle. She put her hand on the cold metal doorknob and turned it. It opened, and she walked into the room. A blonde and a black cat were sleeping on the bed. "Okay, now where does she keep it?" She thought. She began to look around. A shimmer of gold caught her eye. She walked over to the vanity.  
A heart shaped locket sat on the white wood. The girls' eyes began to gleam with excitement.

"How stupid" She though. She gave another evil smirk, and took the locket from the dresser.

"The people of this galaxy, this earth, are truly not worthy. Can they really have warrior's pride?" She shot an evil glare towards the sleeping blonde. "Tskino Usagi, Sailor Moon, I promise you, I will get even." She whispered as she walked out of the bedroom, leaving Usagi's door open. She didn't even acknowledge the previously melted doorknob as she walked left the house.

She began to walk down the road, the pendant in her hands. She came to a dark alleyway, and stopped to look down it.

"Did you get what you were looking for Hoshi?" a somewhat deep voice asked from the darkness.

"Yes" Sailor Hoshi replied. "That girl was a complete fool." She shook her head. "She left it out on her dresser." She let out a little giggle.

A young copper skinned girl with white hair stepped out of the darkness. She also bore a sailor fuku. Little gold balls and sapphires were shimmering in the starlight. Her white hair and blue silk shawl blew in the wind.

"Hakushi, do you know where the others are?" Hoshi asked the other warrior. "We need to figure out what we are going to do for the next stage of our plan."  
Hakushi nodded. "They are waiting at the place where we will be residing." She flipped her hair with her left hand. "Shall we?" She asked, giving Hoshi a wink.

Hoshi nodded. As the two walked into, and became enveloped by the darkness of the alleyway.  
The stars seemed to twinkle with excitement. Something completely sinister was about to be put in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi awoke with a yawn; she stretched and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning Luna." She said smiling, and getting out of bed.

Luna opened one eye and replied "Good morning" She stretched and sat up on the silky pink sheets. "I can't believe you're up this early Usagi, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Usagi smiled, "Of course Luna." She giggled. "Why wouldn't I be?" She grabbed a hairbrush off her dresser, and began to stroke it through her blonde hair. She put the brush down and walked into the bathroom.

When Usagi came out, she was in her seifuku, holding her bow in her hands. She hummed 'Nagareboshi He' while she walked over to the dresser. She looked down, and her eyes got wide with fear. "Oh no!"

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"M… my brooch, it's not here!" Usagi said, panicking. She got down on her knees. "I know I put it right here last night, and, I'm sure Shingo doesn't have it." She stood up and sighed.

"Usagi-chan, you're going to be late if you don't hurry. I think you can go without your brooch, since you defeated Chaos, right."

Usagi sighted again. "I guess so. See ya later Luna!" Usagi waved and ran out the door, grabbing her lunch and school bag on the way. When she got to the entrance to Juuban High, she walked over to the big cherry tree. It was her and the gang's usual meeting spot.

Soon, Usagi saw Rei and the others walking through the gate. She was about to yell for them, however, they were each walking with another person.

Rie was walking with a copper skinned girl. Her hair was black with white streaks, and she had a chakra on her forehead. She wore the same seifuku as Rei. She wore many gold bangles and earrings.

Ami was walking with a violet haired girl. She was very pale, and wore glasses. Her seifuku was a black Juuban seifuku, but, it was heavily altered, with the shirt shortened, the top part showed mid-drift, and it had many chains.

Makoto was walking with a tall red headed girl. She had freckles and wore the Juuban Seifuku. She had a flower in her hair, and, had 2 rose earrings in each ear. She and Makoto were the same height.

Minako was walking with a hyper blonde girl. She had a single pink streak in her hair. She also wore a Juuban High uniform. She had heart hairclips. When she opened her sapphire eyes, you could faintly see hearts in them. Usagi could've sworn she'd saw them flash pink.

The dark skinned girl and Rei waved to the others, walking out of the gate. The bell rang, and the six girls walked into the school, leaving Usagi standing alone under the cherry tree. They didn't even give her one look.

"What was that all about?" Usagi whispered. She began to walk towards the school, but, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Tsukino-san." A voce said. Usagi turned around, only to see a short brunette girl wearing a Juuban seifuku standing behind her.

"H.Hai." Usagi said, turning around to fully face the girl. "Who might you be."

"Tsukino-san, my name is Ayumi Obana." Ayumi replied. "I need to discuss something very important with you." She slanted her eyes.

"Um... The first bell just rang, so, I don't think….." Usagi didn't get to finish her sentence, she soon found Ayumi's fist colliding with her face."

Shocked, Usagi stared at Ayumi. She finally managed to put her hand on her cheek choke out. "W…why?"

"Because Tsukino-san, you've made my life hell." Ayumi closed her eyes. "I want you to suffer, the way I had to suffer." She then grabbed Usagi's right arm, and put it behind her back. Usagi screamed in pain.

"Now, I want you to get a few things strait, I don't ever want you to mention what happened today. If you do, I'll find you Usagi, and I'll kill you. Do you understand!?" Ayumi then started to continuously slap her. "You… stupid….bitch…you've…took…the thing…that…was…most…precious…to…me….I … HATE … YOU!"

Ayumi then threw Usagi on the ground. "You've been warned."

Ayumi walked into the building, and the second bell rang, Usagi remained on the ground, not able to move.


End file.
